Sailor Moon M: New Friends Or Old Acquaintances?
by Kitty17794
Summary: Sequel to Return Of The Tigress. [Status: C]
1. Running Into The Past

Mandy Kino was in her bedroom, flopped on the bed, tuned out from the world. She often did this, as it was quite relaxing to just lie on her bed, listening to her CD player, or reading a book. Right now however, she was listening to music. Her kitten Mystic was curled up on her stomach, sleeping. The phone rang, but Mandy ignored it, deciding to let her sister answer it. She was comfy, and didn't want to get up. It was peaceful…until Lita opened the door, yelling for Mandy to get up, which startled both the girl and the cat. After gathering her nerves, Mandy looked dully at her sister. "What was that for?" she asked. Lita ignored her. "Serena just called. She said you are late." she told her. Mandy's eyes widened. "Ack! I was supposed to meet Serena at the arcade!" she cried jumping up. "That's what I said.." Lita said sweatdropping. "Bye Lita thanks!" her sister said shutting the door in her face. Lita sweatdropped, shaking her head and returning downstairs.  
  
Mandy looked through her closet trying to find something to wear. Mystic was now curled up on Mandy's pillow. He watched her silently as she pulled out the outfit she had decided to wear. It was a purple skirt, with a white shirt, that had a bow on it similar to her school outfit. She changed into it, then pulled on her brown boots, glancing at the clock. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, then grabbed her purse and rubbed Mystic behind the ears. "Bye Mystic. See ya later!" she called scurrying downstairs. Mystic rolled his eyes. "There she goes again." he murmured, falling asleep again.  
  
Mandy ran down the street, heading for the arcade. As she turned the corner, she ran into someone, knocking them both down. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed looking up at the person she had run into. She reconigized this person as Mat Konnai, a boy from her math class. He smiled at her, standing up. He held out his hand to her. "It's alright. Where's the fire?" he asked. She accepted his hand, and when she did, she felt some surge of energy enter her. He helped her up. "I'm sorry…I was late for meeting my friend at the arcade…I shouldn't have been running like that…I'm sorry." she said. "Like I said, it's ok." he replied smiling. She looked at him and smiled. "Well, you don't want to be later than you already are. Catch you later!" he said waving, then he walked off. Mandy stood watching him go, then turned and ran into the arcade.  
  
Serena looked up from her milkshake as her disheveled best friend ran in, slipping into the booth she was sitting at. "Hi..Serena.." she said panting. Serena grinned. "Hi Mandy! Look who was late today!" she said laughing. "Gomen Serena…I ran into someone." Mandy explained. Serena giggled. "What's new." she teased. Mandy sighed. She knew that Serena was right. She had a habit of running into people. "But Serena, he was cute!" Mandy said. Serena's eyes widened. "That's new. I've never heard you call anyone cute!" she squealed looking at her best friend. "Finally! Mandy's got a crush!" she cried. Mandy sweatdropped. "Thank you for informing the whole world Serena." she said. Serena sweatdropped. "Gomen." she said. She squealed again. "But it's so cool!" she said. Mandy smiled watching her friend's reaction. She thought Serena was over-reacting. It's not like she would ever go out with this guy or anything. She wasn't THAT lucky. 


	2. Big Mouth Serena

Mat walked into the back room of the arcade. "Hey Andrew" he called. Andrew peeked in. "Hey Mat. Where've you been?" he asked walking in. Mat shrugged. "Some girl ran into me…little human fender bender." he explained. Andrew nodded. "Interesting. Who was she?" he asked. Mat looked at Andrew. "I don't know her name…she's in my math class at school though…and she hangs out with meatball head all the time." he said. Andrew laughed. "Oh. Mandy Kino." he replied. Mat nodded thoughtfully. Andrew watched Mat, then grinned. "Do you like her?" he asked. Mat blinked, looking at Andrew. "Andrew I don't even know her!" he exclaimed. Andrew laughed. "So? You'll get to know her. Like you said, she's here with Serena all the time." he told him. Mat rolled his eyes, whacking Andrew over the head playfully.   
  
~*~  
  
"Who is he?" Serena questioned for the umpteenth time. Mandy rolled her eyes. "If I tell you, you will try to play match maker. I know you Serena Tsukino!" she exclaimed laughing. Serena made a puppy dog face. "Pllllleeeease? You gotta tell me! I'm your best friend!" she exclaimed. She started the waterworks. Andrew looked up from wiping the counters. "Mandy! Please stop Serena from flooding the place again!" he begged playfully. Mandy grinned, looking at Serena. Serena stopped, making a face at Andrew. Mandy sighed. "fine…I'll tell you." she said. She looked around, then whispered to Serena. "Mat Konnai from our math class." she admitted. Serena was about to squeal, and Mandy knew it. She clamped her hand over her best friend's mouth. "Shhh!" she exclaimed.  
  
Serena giggled, pulling Mandy's hand away. "I never thought I'd see the day when Mandy Kino got a crush." she laughed. Mandy sweatdropped. "Wait till Lita finds out!" she exclaimed. "No no no! Lita can't know!" Mandy said. Serena blinked. "Why not?" she asked. Mandy looked at her. "Cuz she doesn't want me dating…because of the problems she had with her boyfriend. I swear sometimes she acts like she's the mom, when we are the same age." Mandy said sighing. Serena nodded. "Well, we can change that. As soon as you are happily with your new boyfriend, Lita can't tell you not to date!" she exclaimed. Mandy sweatdropped. "Serena, what makes you so sure that he would like me?" she asked. Serena snorted. "Everybody likes you!" she said. Mandy blushed. "That's not true.." she said. "Yea right!" Serena laughed. Mat looked over at Serena. "Can you be any louder meatball head?" he asked. Mandy and Serena whipped around to face him. Mandy went wide eyed. Serena snorted. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Mat raised an eyebrow. "I work here." he reminded her. "Oh..right" she said sweatdropping. Mat looked at Mandy. "So this is your friend?" he asked. Mandy nodded. Mat smiled. "she's usually the one that's always late, am I right?" he asked laughing. Mandy giggled. Serena sweatdropped, looking at him dully. "Oh get a life. Do you watch every girl that walks in here?" she asked. Mat shook his head. "Nah. Just the interesting ones." he said. He smiled at Mandy, then walked off. Mandy blinked watching him go. Serena sweatdropped. "Of all guys, the annoying one was the one you had to pick?" she asked. Mandy blinked. "Huh?" Serena looked at her. "He teases me at school." she said. Mandy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you do the same to him." she said. Serena rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to be on my side!" she giggled. Mandy stood up. "I am.." she said. Serena stood up and walked out of the arcade, with Mandy following. Mat watched them silently, thinking. 


	3. Running Into Trouble

Mandy and Serena walked down the street heading for the park. Mandy stopped when she heard screaming coming from park. "Serena! Listen!" she cried. Serena looked up, then turned serious quickly. She pulled Mandy into a nearby alley. She looked around, making sure no one was there, then took off her brooch and held it into the air. "Moon Crystal Power!" she called. The brooch glowed, then from it emerged ribbons of pink light. They surrounded Serena, pulling her into the air. The ribbons melted into her Sailor fuku. When the ribbons were gone, Sailor Moon stood where Serena once was. Mandy pulled her transformation pen out of her purse and held it in the air. "Star Crystal Power!" she cried. The hand which held her pen glowed, and her glove appeared. She ran the pen over her other arm, and her legs, and her other glove and boots appeared. She held the pen over her chest, and it melted into her sailor fuku. Sailor Star looked over at Moon. "Ready?" she asked. Moon nodded, and they ran to the park.  
  
When they arrived, they found a monster made of vines that was attacking the people, draining their energy. The two soldiers jumped up onto a wall. "Hey you overgrown weed! Pick on someone your own size!" Sailor Star called. "We won't let you hurt innocent people who are trying to enjoy a nice summer day! I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice! And In the name of the moon," "We shall punish you!" they cried. The monster snorted, then shot huge thorns at the girls. They jumped out of the way. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon cried pulling off her tiara and throwing it at the monster. It hit one of the vines, snapping it off, freeing someone. But to the girls' dismay, another grew back. The monster threw another round of thorns at the girls. This time, Sailor Star didn't make it out of the way in time. She cried out as a thorn lodged itself into her shoulder, and another flew by her arm, cutting it. "Star!" Sailor Moon cried running over to her. The monster was preparing to attack again when a familiar voice rang out. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" it called. The area was covered in fog. Sailor Moon felt a hand on her shoulder, and as the fog cleared, she saw it was Sailor Mars. Mercury stood nearby, now wearing her goggles, her computer in hand. Jupiter and Venus were studying the monster. "Venus Cresant Smash!" she cried attacking the monster. The monster avoided the attack, then picked up Sailor Venus in it's vine. Sailor Moon held Star in her arms, watching as the vine grabbed Sailor Jupiter.   
  
Mat walked into the park, his work shift over. He stopped when he saw the monsters, and the Sailor Soldiers. Mercury looked from the monster, to her computer, then she looked at Sailor Mars. "A simple fire attack will destroy it!" she called. Mars nodded, putting her hands together. "Mars Cestial Fire…Surround!" she cried shooting the attack at the monster. The monster cried out, then turned into ashes, dropping the scouts and the other prisoners it had. Sailor Moon tried to pull the thorn out of Sailor Star's shoulder, and found that it came out easily now that the monster was dead. Jupiter and Mars helped Moon and Star up. Mat walked over to them. "Nice battle girls." he said to them. The girls looked up at him. Sailor Moon and Star gasped. Mars looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm a friend." he said. He nodded to Star. "You're friend seems to need some help." he said. Mars glared. "I think we can take care of it." she said. He rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid Raye. Mandy needs help now" he said coolly. The girls gasped. "How..how did you know?" Lita stammered. Mat shrugged. "Doesn't take a genius to figure out Lita…or maybe it does considering I'm the only one that has found out." he replied. He looked at the other senshi he hadn't named. "Ami, Mina, and meatball head." he said smirking at Serena. Serena made a face at him. "So, are you going to let me help?" he asked. Serena shrugged. "Fine." she said. Mat nodded. "we'll get her to the arcade. That's the closest place." he said walking over to Mandy. Mandy looked at him silently, trying to stand on her own two feet. But as Mat drew near, she felt that surge of energy again. This time, it was so powerful, that she collapsed. Mat caught her. Mandy's sailor fuku melted away, leaving her civilian outfit. The girls gasped. "Mandy!" Lita cried. "It's ok…she's just tired.." Mat said to her. He started for the arcade, with Mandy in his arms. The girls looked at each other worriedly, then followed. 


	4. New Friends Or Old Acquaintances?

Mystic was still asleep in Mandy's room while all of this happened. But when Sailor Star passed out, the cat floated into the air. He blinked, waking up. A bright light engulfed him, and when it faded away, it revealed Mystic, no longer a kitten, but a full grown cat like he had been in the past during Queen Serenity's reign on the moon. The insignia of the Star Kingdom appeared on his head, and with that, he remembered everything about the Star Kingdom, the Princesses, and the soldiers. He blinked as he was set down on the bed. He examined himself in the mirror. "Well. It's good to be back in my proper form." he mumbled jumping onto the windowsill. "Now to find Kyosei-san and the others." he said jumping out onto a tree branch. He scurried down the tree and ran into the street, heading for the park.  
  
~*~  
  
The girls were in the back room in the arcade, sitting around waiting for Mandy to wake up. Mat had been sent out by Serena, but before that she had made him promise to keep their identities safe. Raye sat quietly watching the others, thinking. Serena bit her lip. "I don't like it that he found us out. I mean, how did he?" she asked. Mina shrugged. "Maybe he saw us transform." she said. Ami shook her head. "It couldn't have been that. We are very good when it comes to transforming in secret." she pointed out. Serena sighed. "Maybe it had to do with Mandy." she said. The girls looked up. "You think Mandy told him?" Lita asked blinking. Serena shook her head. "No no.. You see….Mandy…has a crush on him." she admitted. The girls blinked. "Really?" asked Mina. "Wow. Mandy's never even been interested in guys. What changed her mind?" Lita asked. Serena shrugged. "I dunno. When we met here earlier, she was late cuz she ran into him…and she told me he was cute." she said. The girls looked at each other. Raye finally spoke, startling the others. "He has a weird aura." she said. Serena looked at Raye. "You noticed it too?" she asked. Raye nodded. "What do you mean?" Lita asked. "I don't know how to explain it…" she said. "But..I think he's going to make an impact on one of the scouts' lives…otherwise known as Mandy" she added. Lita looked at Serena, then at Raye.  
  
~*~  
  
Mystic ran through town, trying to find someone who looked familiar to him. As something walked in front of him, he tried to skid to a stop, but failed, crashing into what was in front of him. He shook his head and looked up, and came face to face with a black cat. The first thing he noticed was her red eyes, and the second was the crescent moon on her forehead. A white cat watched them blinking, and Mystic noticed his blue eyes, and the crescent moon on his forehead as well. Mystic blinked. "Luna? Artemis?" he asked. Luna blinked. "Mystic?" she asked. The purple cat nodded, standing up. "Mystic! How..when…how did you?" Artemis stuttered. Mystic laughed. "Nice to see you too Artemis. As for how I came to be this way, I'm not sure. But I can remember everything of our past now." he told them. Luna sat down thinking. "You were brought to earth as a kitten when Serenity sent you…and you stayed that way for some reason. Now you've been with Mandy for, a month? And now all the sudden you are back to normal. It must have had something to do with Mandy." she said thoughtfully. Mystic looked at her. "Where is she? Is she ok?" he asked. The other two cats looked at each other. "Well…Mandy was in battle this morning with Serena…and she fainted. And she's not woken or shown any signs of breathing since." Luna explained. "We were on our way down there now." Artemis said. Mystic looked at them. "Can you take me to her?" he asked. The others nodded, and the three cats scurried towards the arcade.  
  
~*~  
  
Luna and the other cats jumped into the arcade window. "Serena" Luna called. Serena looked up. "Hello Luna…Artemis…" her gaze fell on the third cat and her eyes widened. "Mystic?" she asked. The cat smiled and nodded. The girls blinked. "But..how?" Ami asked. Mystic shrugged, his gaze resting on the brown haired girl on the floor. "I believe it has something to do with her." he said jumping down. He walked over to Mandy and nuzzled her hand. Luna and Artemis jumped down and looked at Mandy. "She's alive…but it seems her spirit is somewhere else…" Luna said. Serena blinked. "What?" she asked. Luna looked at Serena. "Mandy's body may be here, but her mind is somewhere else. I think she may be remembering the past, or maybe she's getting a glimpse of the future. Could you tell me what happened today?" she asked. The girls filled the cats in on the day's happenings. Mystic sighed. "How interesting…well. I think that the aura you girls mentioned could have something to do with this…I'd like to meet this guy." he said thoughtfully. Luna nodded. "Yes..and Mystic's right. The aura could have something to do with it. Mat could be an enemy, an allay, or…" she looked down at Mandy, not finishing her sentence. Lita looked at the cat. "Or what Luna?" The cat looked up at her. "Well…he very well could be Princess Kyosei's love interest." she said. The girls blinked. Mystic nodded. "Yes…I wish I could remember exactly who he was, but I'm afraid I can't…" he said. "Kyosei's prince hasn't been found yet. He very well could be. Only one of you has found your love interests." Artemis said looking at Serena. Serena giggled. The others sweatdropped. Luna shrugged. "But we wont know for sure…not yet anyway. But I suppose we'll find out soon enough." 


End file.
